Jason Vs Frankenstein
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Crystal Lake, 2035. Jason Voorhees es capturado por las autoridades, quienes gracias a una maquina del tiempo, planean deshacerse de él enviándolo a un lejano futuro. Pero algo sale horriblemente mal y el homicida enmascarado acaba en el pasado, en 1816, donde se vera cara a cara con el abominable monstruo creado por el barón Víctor Frankenstein. ¿Hace falta decir más?


**Jason Vs Frankenstein**

(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 <strong>

**Crystal Lake. Estados Unidos. **

**Año 2035. **

El periodista se paró delante de la cámara y se ajustó la corbata, mientras aguardaba la señal de su productor de que el móvil saldría al aire en directo en el noticiero. Detrás de él, a su espalda, se alzaba la impresionante mole del edificio de los Laboratorios Bodenland, la compañía gubernamental más importante de la época y la que aquél día desempeñaría un papel fundamental en un próximo drama a desarrollarse.

-Atención. Vamos al aire – anunció el productor al periodista – Tres, dos, uno… Ya.

-Buenas noches. Soy Chuck Williams reportando en vivo y en directo para todos ustedes desde las inmediaciones del lago Crystal. Detrás mío, como pueden observar, se alza el edificio de los Laboratorios Bodenland. Hoy, en su interior, se espera que se haga justicia…

El periodista hizo una pausa. La cámara mostró a los espectadores una panorámica del moderno edificio.

-Como ya todos saben – continuó – el Gobierno finalmente ha capturado, luego de muchísimos años de sembrar el terror en la zona, al tristemente célebre multihomicida Jason Voorhees. Incapaz de morir ejecutado –se ha intentado _de todo_ para deshacerse de él; desde la silla eléctrica, pelotones de fusilamiento y hasta incluso, la horca. Todo, sin éxito– las autoridades han decidido que, como no puede ser ajusticiado por métodos convencionales, el asesino sea enviado por los Laboratorios Bodenland a través del tiempo en un viaje sin retorno a un futuro muy lejano y remoto, donde no pueda matar a nadie más.

"Laboratorios Bodenland fue fundada en el año 2020 por el Dr. Joseph Bodenland, quien fuera el pionero de los viajes temporales. Su invención –una autentica y funcional máquina del tiempo– revolucionó al mundo y cambió por completo nuestra concepción cósmica en el transcurso de una década. A principios de la presente, el Gobierno y el Dr. Bodenland firmaron un convenio por el cual el científico les cedía su compañía a cambio de una importantísima suma de dinero que lo convertiría en el hombre más rico de la Tierra, valiéndole el apodo de _El Bill Gates del siglo XXI_."1

"Se espera que hoy, Laboratorios Bodenland y su máquina del tiempo sirvan a un propósito diferente al de la investigación cronal. Hoy, damas y caballeros, se espera que puedan ponerle freno a la maldad de Jason Voorhees…"

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 <strong>

**Interior de los Laboratorios Bodenland. **

**Un par de horas más tarde… **

Como si se tratara de una vulgar ejecución en la silla eléctrica, un concurrido público de personas aguardaba expectante, sentados en unas sillas tras un gran ventanal de vidrio reforzado. Del otro lado y atado por varias cadenas –y custodiado muy de cerca por varios soldados armados– Jason Voorhees les devolvía la mirada tras una máscara de Hockey blanca. Ni una palabra surgió jamás de sus labios mientras la sentencia fue leída y los nombres de todas sus víctimas fueron pronunciados en voz alta. El multihomicida no dijo nada. El único signo de que –pese a sus raídas ropas y el olor desagradable que su cuerpo despedía– aquel engendro aún estaba vivo era su respiración: _su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente_.

En la cabina de control del "deslizador temporal", los técnicos y operarios aguardaban a que la ceremonia acabase para poner en funcionamiento la maquinaria. Una fecha ya había sido fijada en los cronómetros: 6.000.000 DC. Lo suficientemente remota –esperaban– como para que, en el mejor de los casos, Jason se encontrara con un mundo desolado y sin víctimas a su alcance.

El momento se acercaba. Alguien, impaciente, consultó su reloj. La lectura de cargos acabaría pronto. Y cuando eso pasara, aquél abominable monstruo, aquél engendro escupido del infierno, se iría para siempre…

Fuera de los laboratorios –en tanto– una tormenta muy fuerte descargaba su furia azotando la región con lluvias, vientos y rayos. Un observador atento diría que la Madre Naturaleza expresaba de esa forma su desagrado por Jason y sus ansias por expulsarlo de esa época cuanto antes.

-Es la hora – dijo alguien. Los soldados abandonaron en fila la habitación. Una pesada puerta de acero se cerró tras ellos. Todos los presentes se colocaron al mismo tiempo unas gafas protectoras sobre los ojos.

La cuenta regresiva se inició. Más allá de la monocorde voz de computadora que la llevaba adelante, el silencio entre los espectadores de la ejecución era similar al que antecedió a la detonación de la primera bomba nuclear de los Estados Unidos, en el pasado siglo XX. Así de importante –e igual de letal– consideraban esas personas a Jason Voorhees.

Justo cuando la cuenta atrás iba culminando, sucedió un hecho insólito que puso todo patas para arriba: _un rayo cayó sobre las instalaciones, con tanta mala suerte que pegó de lleno en la máquina del tiempo_. Hubo una violenta descarga lumínica, y los paneles de la cabina de control se sobrecargaron. Varios operarios resultaron gravemente heridos y la luz se fue abruptamente del edificio.

Hubo gritos, confusión y desorden hasta que la corriente fue repuesta. Cuando volvió la luz, todos pudieron observar que las cadenas yacían solitarias y vacías en el piso. Jason ya no estaba allí… se había ido.

-Confirmación de deslizamiento – pidió alguien – ¡Ya!

-El sujeto fue arrojado a la corriente temporal – anunció un técnico, observando su terminal de computadora – pero me temo que no va hacia la fecha programada.

-¿Qué quiere decir? _¡Especifíquese!_

El técnico se volvió hacia su superior, pálido como un fantasma.

-No ha sido trasladado al futuro – explicó – sino al pasado.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 <strong>

**Alrededores de Ginebra, Suiza. **

**Año 1816. **

Víctor Frankenstein estaba convencido de que su causa era justa. El destino último del Hombre era trascender y dominar a la Naturaleza. Llevar el orden a sus caóticas fuerzas.

Podría decirse que _"orden en el caos"_ era una de las frases predilectas del ilustre barón y doctor. Y la había llevado a la práctica en más de un aspecto de su vida, tanto la profesional como la personal.

Elizabeth, su prometida, siempre criticaba arduamente aquel rasgo pragmático suyo, recordándole que nada en la vida era totalmente negro o blanco. _"También existe el gris, querido Víctor"_, solía decirle con una sonrisa condescendiente en los labios. Elizabeth lo amaba con locura y él también la quería mucho –a su manera– pero, ante todo, estaba su trabajo. Y esa noche tormentosa en particular, luego de agónicos meses de prepararlo todo, su trabajo iba a concluir. Exitosamente, esperaba.

-¡Igor! – llamó a su ayudante, dando voces por el largo corredor del viejo castillo, una reliquia de la familia Frankenstein legada a Víctor por su padre cuando la familia decidió mudarse a la gran mansión en Ginebra. El lugar, ubicado entre escarpados montes y rodeado de hectáreas de bosques, era perfecto para el desarrollo y posterior culminación de sus experimentos – ¡Igor! – volvió a clamar, con más brío, mientras subía los escalones de piedra que conducían a la cima de la gran torre. Fuera del castillo, un rayo estalló en el cielo, retumbando con fuerza – ¡Es hora! ¿Está todo listo?

-Sí, _herr Doktor_ – contestó un hombre barbudo y de mirada hosca, ataviado con un viejo mandil de cuero – Todo a punto y preparado.2

Víctor se paró en mitad de la espaciosa habitación circular y observó complacido la disposición del mobiliario. Allí, en ese gran laboratorio, unas máquinas de aspecto bizarro se acumulaban una al lado de la otra. Maquinas que funcionarían con vapor y con la electricidad recogida directamente de las nubes tormentosas.

Pero la estrella de esa visión tecnológica se la llevaba la inmensa figura recostada sobre una camilla metálica, una figura imponente cuya sola visión cortaba el aliento…

Despacio, Víctor se acercó a la criatura –_su_ criatura– y la miró. Había sido un trabajo arduo y un tanto difícil fabricarlo, pero con paciencia y presteza, Igor y él lo habían hecho. Después del tedio que significó recoger el material y unirlo, el científico encontraba solaz en la contemplación de la aberrante figura tendida sobre la camilla.

-Es bellísimo – dijo, en voz alta. Parado a su lado, Igor frunció el ceño. En su particular opinión, aquella cosa fabricada de cuerpos muertos ensamblados se veía _de_ _todo_, menos bella.

Era una criatura alta, bastante alta, enfundada en unas pobres ropas de la época. Sus brazos, cabeza y cara estaban surcados de cicatrices y costurones. Un remedo bastante chapucero, sin duda. Pero en palabras de su jefe: _"Aquella criatura sólo será la primera de muchas, Igor. Las siguientes serán mejores."__3_

-Muy bien – Víctor se volvió hacia él – Comencemos.

En tan sólo unos segundos, científico y ayudante lo dispusieron todo, activando las maquinas. Mientras estas producían un gran alboroto, Igor y Víctor conectaban a la figura del monstruo inmóvil una suerte de alambres de cobre ensartados con agujas en su costrosa piel.

-Atención – Víctor se colocó en su posición, con una mano aferrada firmemente sobre una palanca. Igor ocupó su lugar, controlando el pararrayos de la torre – ¡Es hora de cambiar la Historia!

-_Herr Doktor_… tengo una pregunta antes de que todo comience…

-Dime.

-¿Cómo va a llamarlo? – Igor señaló a la criatura.

Víctor pareció meditarlo un momento.

-Bien, puesto que yo lo creé… es lógico que lleve mi nombre – razonó, sonriendo – Lo llamaremos… FRANKENSTEIN.

La siguiente escena es bien conocida por todos y no necesita demasiadas descripciones. El cine, el teatro, la literatura y la televisión la han reproducido y recreado cientos de veces, con diferentes variantes. En esta ocasión, no hubo excepciones: un rayo cayó del cielo, Víctor bajó la palanca y sus máquinas procesaron la corriente eléctrica, distribuyéndola en la infeliz criatura acostada, reanimándola.

-¡Está vivo! _¡Está vivo!_ – exclamó muy excitado al ver cómo el gigante abría los ojos y se incorporaba. Sin embargo, la alegría pronto se trocó en desgracia y en horror cuando la criatura alargaba una mano enorme y atrapaba a un aterrado Igor por el cuello, partiéndoselo sin miramientos, como quien quiebra una rama seca.

Caos y confusión reinaron en la sala, mientras Víctor buscaba refugio de la furia del monstruo, quien no contento con cometer el que iba a ser su primer homicidio, descargó su ira destruyendo todo el laboratorio a golpes. Después, dando uso a su fuerza extraordinaria y descomunal, huyó de allí destrozando una pared e internándose de un salto en el negro corazón del bosque cercano, rugiendo como una bestia.

-¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Qué he hecho? – exclamó Víctor, saliendo intacto de entre los escombros y mirando al exterior por el gran agujero que su criatura había hecho – ¿A qué aberrante máquina de matar he traído al mundo? ¡Es un demonio, un auténtico demonio! ¡Y está suelto! Dios nos proteja… si es que existe.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4 <strong>

**Jason. **

**En mitad de un bosque. **

_No sabía cómo había llegado allí. Ignoraba también dónde estaba, pero lo que sí sabía y con toda certeza, era que se encontraba en mitad de un bosque… _

_La lluvia acabó pronto y pudo ver cómo las nubes se despejaban y el sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte, un horizonte coronado de montañas escarpadas cuyas cumbres se hallaban cubiertas de nieve. Sin otra cosa más que hacer, echó a andar lentamente, explorando el nuevo territorio. Algo en su confusa memoria relacionó el lugar con el viejo bosque donde solía cometer sus fechorías y se preguntó si el lago Crystal no estaría cerca. Tal vez, después de todo, se hallaba otra vez en casa._

_Un ruido de voces más adelante lo puso en alerta. Despacio, entre los arbustos, espió su origen: en un claro en el bosque, se alzaba una cabaña. Un hombre –un rustico campesino– cortaba leña con la ayuda de un hacha, mientras a su lado y llevando una liebre muerta en manos, una mujer vestida con largos faldones le hablaba. _

-Necesitamos muchos leños, Hans – dijo – El invierno se acerca y va a ser crudo.

-Lo sé. ¿Qué vamos a comer hoy?

-Estofado de liebre – sonriendo, la mujer alzó al animal muerto – Esas trampas que pusiste rinden sus frutos.

-Qué suerte – el hombre acabó de cortar un leño y ya alzaba el hacha otra vez disponiéndose a partir otro cuando, saliendo de su escondite, Jason se dejó ver, provocando el horror en la feliz pareja.

-¡Hans! ¿Y ese quién es? – la mujer retrocedió, espantada.

-Lo ignoro… ¡Pero no parece humano! – el campesino esgrimió ahora el hacha como un arma. Increpó al recién llegado con rudeza – ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres? _¡Habla!_ – y como Jason no lo hizo y tan sólo se dedicó a caminar hacia él, el hombre enfureció – ¡No te acerques, te lo advierto! ¡Si das un paso más, te mataré!

Sin miedo, el gigante de la máscara de hockey se abalanzó sobre su presa y de un puñetazo, lo tumbó en el suelo. La mujer comenzó a gritar como una histérica y aulló mucho más cuando Voorhees se agachó, tomó el hacha y la utilizó para matar a su marido de dos contundentes y secos golpes.

-¡Hans! ¡Hans! – chilló.

Jason se volvió hacia ella y tras su máscara le dedicó una penetrante mirada. Aterrorizada, ella corrió hacia la cabaña, olvidándose de su marido muerto, y se encerró en su interior. Colocó sobre la puerta una pesada tranca y buscó refugio en un rincón, cerca de la chimenea. Temblaba como una hoja.

Jason fue tras ella. De varios hachazos, astilló y destrozó la madera de la entrada y penetró en la vivienda como un titán enfurecido. La mujer gritó…

Momentos después, todo había terminado. Su cuerpo yacía grotescamente mutilado, trozado, por los suelos de la cabaña. Alzando su cabeza seccionada, su asesino la miró con desinterés y luego la tiró a la chimenea encendida, donde comenzó a prenderse fuego.

Saliendo de la escena del crimen, Jason dirigió sus pasos de nuevo en dirección del bosque, llevando consigo el hacha ensangrentada…4

* * *

><p><strong>Frankenstein (La Criatura) <strong>

**No muy lejos de allí. **

_Contempló su reflejo sobre las aguas a la orilla del lago. El naciente sol iba iluminando lentamente sus facciones. Con sus dedos gruesos y poderosos exploró sus cicatrices faciales y frunció el ceño. _

_No sabía quién era y lo que era. La confusión inicial que sintiera al volver a la vida y la ira que lo había invadido acabó remitiendo, dejando paso a una criatura contemplativa y aturdida, deseosa de saber su identidad. _

_Echó a caminar con pasos pesados hacia el bosque, mirando con asombro el mundo de árboles que le rodeaba. Estuvo marchando sin rumbo fijo por un largo rato hasta que se topó con una cabaña. Manteniéndose escondido entre los arbustos, espió el lugar, pero nadie salió. Al ver que no había peligro, avanzó hacia ella. _

_Halló el cadáver del campesino cerca de la entrada. Se lo quedó mirando embobado un minuto, antes de entrar a la vivienda y toparse con el dantesco panorama de la mujer cruelmente mutilada. _

_Aquella visión de espanto lo afectó, en cierta manera. Salió de la casa y observó en todas direcciones. Reparó en el rastro de sangre que iba de la cabaña hasta el bosque… y en las grandes huellas de pies pesados en el suelo. Huellas cuyo calzado era bastante similar al suyo. _

_Sintiendo una suerte de inquietud, se dedicó a seguirlas. Tal vez su dueño tuviera las respuestas que tanto anhelaba conocer sobre su existencia. _

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5 <strong>

No sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero lo había hecho. Abandonando su destrozado laboratorio en su castillo, Víctor logró llegar a pie, agotado, al pueblo más cercano. Entrando en una posada se derrumbó sobre una silla y en silencio se entregó a las más funestas elucubraciones. Cuando la hija del posadero –que oficiaba las veces de mesera– se le acercó para atender su pedido, un angustiado barón Frankenstein le pidió una jarra de cerveza y algo para comer, lo que fuera. La chica partió a cumplir con su pedido, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

Un buen rato después, la puerta del local se abrió bruscamente y una persona entró agitada al interior, alzando la voz para hacerse oír entre los presentes:

-¡Han matado a Hans y a Greta, su esposa! – anunció. Todo mundo se puso de pie, exigiendo una explicación, a lo que el sujeto pasó a darla – Los encontró Yet, cuando iba de pasada cerca de la cabaña. A él lo mataron a hachazos y a ella también, pero el asesino la desmembró antes de marcharse. Su cabeza estaba separada del cuerpo y metida en la chimenea…

-¡Por Dios! _¿Quién sería capaz de semejante acto aberrante? _– preguntó alguien, indignado – ¡Hans y Greta eran unas buenas personas! ¡No se metían con nadie! ¿Quién ha podido hacer esto?

-Hay más – consciente de que había atraído a un amplio número de espectadores, el individuo prosiguió – Hace un rato nomás una familia entera, los Schneider, también fueron masacrados…

-¿QUÉ? – la gente en la posada palideció. Desde su rincón, Víctor casi se atragantó mientras comía. Prestó más atención al sujeto.

-Iban en su carruaje, atravesando el bosque, cuando algo les salió al paso y los atacó. Tan sólo la hija mayor salió con vida y eso porque se escondió bajo el carruaje volcado y esperó hasta que el asesino se hubo marchado para escapar. Dijo que el responsable… no era humano.

Los aldeanos reunidos en la posada protestaron. Alguien sugirió que aquél sujeto estaba mintiendo, gastándoles una broma o, peor aún, que estaba borracho.

-¡Les estoy diciendo la verdad! – protestó, indignado – Es más, la chica acaba de presentar la descripción del asesino a las autoridades…

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo era? – se interesó una mujer.

-Dijo que era alto, musculoso y que olía bastante mal. Y que llevaba un hacha ensangrentada entre sus manos.

-¿Qué clase de persona podría haber hecho esto? – intervino un anciano – ¡Está claro que el asesino de Hans y Greta es el mismo que diezmó a los Schneider!

-La chica insistió en que no era humano. Le pareció más bien una especie de "muerto-viviente" de algún tipo.

Las elucubraciones de aquél hombre llenaron de pavor a los aldeanos. No muy pocos se santiguaron.

-¡Que el Señor nos proteja! – exclamó alguien – ¡Seguro que ese monstruo es obra del loco del barón Frankenstein!

Al oír su nombre, Víctor se quedó helado. Y cayó en la cuenta de que, cuando entró en la posada, nadie reparó en él. No había sido reconocido. Por eso, mientras escuchaba lo que los "amables" vecinos del pueblo tenían que decir sobre él, poco a poco comenzó a escabullirse del lugar tratando de no llamar demasiado la atención…

-¡Es cierto! – otra persona se sumó a los dichos de la primera – Recuerden que se instaló no hace mucho en el viejo castillo que pertenecía a su familia para llevar a cabo ciertos experimentos. _¿Y si ese monstruo asesino lo inventó él?_

-¡Más razón entonces para ir a buscarlo y exigirle explicaciones!

-¡Sí! ¡Vamos a su castillo a por él!

Las cosas amenazaban con salirse de control. Víctor salió de la posada, convencido que cuando esa turba de locos llegaran a su castillo, no iba a gustarles lo que encontrarían: un laboratorio destrozado, el cadáver de Igor con el cuello roto… y partes de cuerpos muertos para utilizar de repuesto, conservadas en hielo.

Con el corazón martilleándole el pecho, caminó por las calles del pueblo, pensando qué iba a hacer. Por las descripciones que había oído y por la brutalidad, supo sin duda que aquél asesino era su criatura, el ser que con ayuda de Igor había fabricado. _¡Aquella aberración seguía cobrándose víctimas, dejando a su paso un rastro de sangre! _

Tenía que pararlo, tenía que detenerlo. Pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo detener a un ser con veinte veces la fuerza de diez hombres? ¿Cómo parar a una criatura poderosa y mortífera? ¿Cómo?

-No sé cómo – se dijo – Pero yo le he dado la vida… y seré yo quien se la quite – resolvió, muy serio.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6 <strong>

Mientras tanto –ajena a todo esto– en el bosque, una niña jugaba sola al borde de un estanque. Se había alejado bastante de sus padres, otra pareja de campesinos que habitaban la zona, y se entretenía dándoles de comer a los patos pequeños pedacitos de un mendrugo de pan que iba cortándoles para ellos.

Tan entretenida estaba en aquella inocente actividad, que no vio la llegada de la gigantesca figura amenazante que, emergiendo de la vegetación, comenzó a acercarse. Era una figura imponente que llevaba asida con fuerza entre sus manos un hacha ensangrentada…

Cuando los patos huyeron en desbandada, asustados, la niña entendió que algo andaba mal y se volvió. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio a Jason parado a su lado, observándola tras la máscara con frialdad.

El asesino alzó entonces su arma, listo para descargar un golpe mortal sobre la frágil criatura, cuando una poderosa mano se aferró al hacha por detrás y lo detuvo, impidiéndoselo. Casi con fastidio, Jason se volvió para ver y se encontró cara a cara con el monstruo de Frankenstein.

Al principio, las dos altas y fornidas figuras no emitieron sonido alguno, absortas como estaban la una en la otra. La niña aprovechó aquello para huir de allí corriendo y de ese modo, salvando su vida. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, el monstruo creado por Víctor habló:

-_No_ – fue todo lo que dijo, muy serio. Era evidente que se refería –pese a lo escaso de su vocabulario– al intento de asesinato de la niña. Por alguna razón no del todo todavía entendida por él, no deseaba ver morir a nadie más, sintiendo incluso una especie de arrepentimiento por lo que él mismo había hecho al volver a la vida con el pobre Igor. Además, había estado siguiendo el rastro de aquél extraño enmascarado y de los cadáveres mutilados que dejaba a su paso, cosa que terminó convenciéndolo –de alguna forma– de que aquello no le gustaba. Que no estaba bien.

A Jason, la interrupción de sus asesinatos no le causaba la más mínima gracia. No sabía quién o qué era aquel enorme ser cuyo físico parecía rivalizar con el suyo, pero no le importaba. No le gustaba que lo interrumpieran y punto. De un puñetazo, arrojó al monstruo por el aire, haciéndolo volar varios metros hasta chocar contra un árbol y detenerse. Ni lerda ni perezosa, la criatura se recuperó rápidamente y se incorporó. Otra vez la ira teñía su rostro surcado de cicatrices y de costurones. Con un rugido animal, cargó contra el multihomicida venido del futuro y le devolvió el golpe.

Jason salió disparado, soltando el hacha que hasta entonces había suplantado a su clásico machete. Dio una pirueta en el aire y se estrelló en el estanque, hundiéndose. Al segundo nomas se irguió, saliendo del agua, y se dirigió con pasos resueltos hacia su enemigo, encarándose con él en un feroz combate a golpes de puño…

La turba de enardecidos aldeanos que se dirigían al castillo de Víctor –tal y como habían convenido, para exigirle a la fuerza explicaciones por lo que estaba sucediendo– se cruzaron con el feroz combate de ambas criaturas y se llenaron de pavor. Entre sus manos traían consigo picos, palas, palos, tridentes y antorchas encendidas, aunque al ver a los dos colosos luchando con denuedo, dudaron de que aquello sirviera para detener a alguno de ellos.

-¡Esto es inaudito! – comentó alguien – ¡Ese loco del barón Frankenstein no solo creó uno, sino dos monstruos! ¡Es aberrante!

-¡Tenemos que matarlos a ambos! – propuso otra persona, pero ninguno de los presentes al inusual duelo hizo atisbo de intervenir, dejando que los dos gigantes arreglaran sus diferencias entre ellos a base de golpes de puños, patadas y demás agresiones físicas.

Ambos se hallaban muy parejos en su lucha. Demasiado. Si hubiera que apostar por un ganador, no se podría. Jason era fuerte, pero el monstruo de Frankenstein también lo era. El titánico enfrentamiento entre ambos bien podía seguir por los siglos de los siglos y ninguno de los dos se cansaría…

Por suerte, las cosas pronto iban a cambiar y un nuevo jugador entraría en escena.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7 <strong>

Había una sola persona en todo el mundo a la cual Víctor podía acudir con aquella problemática suya y sabía que de su parte, no recibiría ni miradas de incomprensión ni intenciones de llevarlo a un manicomio –o peor, a la horca–. De modo que, resignado, llamó a la puerta de su casa y esperó a que lo atendiera. Por suerte, esa persona de confianza vivía en el poblado, aunque eso sí, si su reputación personal no era muy buena que digamos delante de los aldeanos, menos lo era la de aquella persona a la cual había ido a ver.

-¿Quién es? ¿Qué quiere? – le contestó una voz hosca con un marcado acento inglés.

-¿Dr. Pretorius? Soy yo… Víctor Frankenstein – se presentó. Hubo un tenso silencio durante un breve instante, antes de que recibiera una respuesta.

-¿Frankenstein? ¿El barón Víctor Frankenstein? – preguntó Pretorius, aparentemente incrédulo – ¿Mi ex-alumno favorito en la Facultad de Medicina? ¿La misma persona con ideas brillantes y revolucionarias? ¿La persona que dijo que algún día cambiaria al mundo? _¿Ese Víctor Frankenstein? _

-Eh… el mismo – Víctor carraspeó – Doctor, necesito su ayuda. ¿Cree que podemos charlar un momento?

Otra pausa, otro silencio. Y finalmente la puerta se abrió de par en par.

-Pues claro, mi joven amigo – Pretorius sonrió – Pase, pase. Entre usted a mi humilde hogar… y veamos qué parece perturbarlo tanto.

Septimus Pretorius era un hombre alto, escuálido, dueño de una nariz inusualmente grande y de una mirada que no pocos calificarían de siniestra. Por supuesto, también era un auténtico científico loco en toda regla. Un ególatra amoral, que no tenía el más mínimo respeto por la vida o la ética. Sólo había _una única cosa_ que le preocupaba en el mundo, y eso era… él mismo.5

Víctor era consciente de eso y de mucho más. Lo tuvo bien presente cuando tomó la desesperada decisión de ir a buscarlo. Sabía que su antiguo profesor había sido expulsado de la Facultad y públicamente repudiado por toda la comunidad científica en general debido a los "atroces" experimentos que desarrollaba por ese entonces, pero como ya se ha dicho –él mismo lo dijo– el barón necesitaba con urgencia su ayuda.

-Siéntese – le dijo Pretorius, señalándole un cómodo sillón – Justo me disponía a tomar el té. Si gusta acompañarme…

-No quiero ser descortés, doctor, pero me temo que no tengo tiempo. Necesito de su ayuda.

-Es la segunda vez que lo menciona. Dígame, ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Recuerda nuestras viejas charlas sobre galvanismo y reanimación de tejido muerto mediante electro-estimulación?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? – Pretorius sonrió – Recuerdo perfectamente esa idea suya de utilizar partes de cadáveres para ensamblarlas en un cuerpo único y luego infundirles vida. Sí, lo recuerdo _perfectamente_… No sé si usted se acordará de que quien le sugirió algunos puntos –detalles menores– de esa idea fui _yo_, mi estimado barón.

-Sí, sí. Escuche: lo llevé a la práctica… y he tenido éxito.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Pretorius. Observó a Víctor con seriedad.

-¿Es broma? – inquirió.

-No, no. ¡Le estoy diciendo la verdad! Escúcheme, por favor. Se lo contaré todo…

Y Víctor lo hizo. Pretorius escuchó pacientemente la historia, de principio a fin, con suma atención. Cuando el científico más joven acabó con su extenso relato, la sonrisa volvió al rostro del anciano.

-Vaya, vaya, estimado amigo… ¡En qué lio se ha metido! Ahora comprendo su urgencia. ¡Y con razón! Si bien formidable, ha creado usted a un monstruo terrible, una máquina de matar imparable y letal. ¡Oh, no se imagina cuánto le envidio! Mis propios logros científicos todavía no han sido coronados con un éxito tan rotundo como el suyo…

-Doctor, necesito detener a esa criatura – Víctor lo miró, desesperado – He pensado que a lo mejor, usted podría ayudarme. _¿Cómo paramos a un ser imparable? ¿Cómo destruimos a un ser en apariencia indestructible? _

-Pues de la misma manera con la que le dio usted la vida, amigo mío.

-¿Quiere decir…? – Víctor lo pensó un rato y al cabo, se le iluminó el rostro – ¡Claro! ¡Suena lógico! ¡Un rayo le dio la vida! Un rayo debe podérsela quitar.

-Así es.

-Pero temo que necesitaremos una tormenta – Víctor miró al exterior por una ventana – y el cielo está despejado ahora.

-No hace falta esperar una, joven. Creo que tengo algo que le servirá. Por favor, acompáñeme.

Con curiosidad, Víctor siguió a Pretorius hasta el sótano de su casa. Allí, el anciano había montado su propio y particular laboratorio repleto de aparatos extraños y de frascos con químicos desconocidos. Sin detenerse a explicarle nada de qué era todo eso, Pretorius rebuscó entre sus cosas y alzó una curiosa máquina de su invención.

-Yo lo llamo "El Rayo de la Muerte" – dijo, con orgullo – Es una especie de cañón portátil capaz de generar grandes descargas eléctricas. Un solo tiro de esto es capaz de carbonizar a un ser humano – le entregó el arma a Víctor – Me imagino que a lo mejor, su monstruo necesitara más de una descarga para ser detenido.

-Gracias, Dr. Nunca podré pagarle por todo esto…

-Oh, no se preocupe. El Destino ya me retribuirá justamente por la asistencia. Pero no pierda el tiempo y vaya usted a por la criatura. ¿Quién sabe cuántas matanzas atroces estará perpetrando? ¿Y si esa bestia llega a Ginebra? No quiero ni imaginar la carnicería que podría hacer…

La sola mención de tamaña catástrofe –más una imagen de su amada Elizabeth siendo asesinada por la criatura– fue el único aliciente que Víctor necesitó para salir corriendo de la casa de su antiguo profesor e ir tras los pasos de su monstruo portando aquella singular arma. Si bien Víctor era ateo, durante todo el trayecto hacia el exterior del pueblo se encontró rezando por llegar a tiempo para evitar un mal mayor.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8 <strong>

El combate entre Jason y el monstruo de Frankenstein proseguía, en tanto, con una particularidad bien singular: _ya no se limitó a una zona_. Entre los dos, fueron rodando por la comarca a puñetazo limpio hasta acabar en las cercanías de una granja. Allí, Jason tomó una vieja carreta abandonada y levantándola con facilidad, se la estampó a su rival encima. Ningún daño sufrió la criatura, saliendo indemne de aquél ataque y más iracunda, si cabía. Con un rugido bestial, cargó contra el enmascarado y ambos se estrellaron contra la pared de madera de un enorme molino que oficiaba las veces también de granero. Allí dentro desparecieron de la vista de la multitud de aldeanos, que cada vez era más amplia y que siguieron en todo momento el combate entre los dos monstruos con una mezcla de fascinación y repulsión por partes iguales, sin decidirse qué hacer…

Víctor atinó a llegar justo en ese momento al lugar. Saber dónde estaba su criatura le había resultado extremadamente fácil. Sólo tuvo que seguir el rastro de destrucción a su paso. Al verlo, los aldeanos estallaron coléricos contra él.

-¡Usted! ¡Usted es el culpable! – le gritaron – ¡Usted ha creado a esos diabólicos monstruos!

-¿Monstruos? – Víctor se quedó perplejo, pero no tuvo tiempo para analizar aquello. Los lugareños comenzaron a rodearlo y no justamente con buenas intenciones – ¡No se acerquen! ¡Déjenme!

-¡Aprésenlo! – gritó un anciano – ¡Quizás no podamos ajusticiar a esas bestias, pero nos encargaremos de castigar a su creador!

-¡No, no, no! ¡Ustedes no entienden! ¡He venido a ayudar!

Pero los aldeanos no lo oían. Tal era su enojo y su furia que iban a lincharlo ahí mismo. Víctor no tuvo más remedio que utilizar el arma que Pretorius le había dado. Disparó una tremenda descarga eléctrica y fue como si un rayo abrasador hubiera caído del cielo. Al instante, los aldeanos que estaban más cerca rodeándolo estallaron en llamas y se incineraron ante la aterrada mirada del resto de los presentes. Todos se dispersaron, dejándole el paso libre hacia el molino, al cual corrió sin perder tiempo, penetrando en su interior…

Lo recibió una fea penumbra y el ruido de unos golpes. Alguien luchaba contra su criatura; otra figura inmensa a la cual no pudo distinguir bien entre aquella semi-oscuridad.

Seguro de dónde estaba su monstruo, levantó el arma eléctrica de Pretorius y disparó. Otra ráfaga de corriente salió despedida, chocando contra su creación con un sonido crepitante. El monstruo recibió el impacto y se desplomó, humeando e inmóvil.

_¿Estaba muerto?_ Víctor no podía asegurarlo. En cuanto la criatura quedó fuera de juego, su rival se volvió hacia él… y el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho.

Jason se acercó al barón con los ojos llameando de ira tras la máscara que cubría su rostro. Víctor intentó protegerse volviendo a disparar su arma. Para su desgracia, la corriente eléctrica –que había neutralizado a su criatura– no surtió el más mínimo efecto en Voorhees, quien estirando una mano enorme lo aferró del cuello y lo levantó en el aire.

Se disponía a matarlo, cuando un tridente para cargar heno se le clavó con fuerza en mitad de la espalda. Lo sostenía con firmeza la criatura, los ojos llenos de decisión en el rostro surcado de cicatrices.

-_¡No!_ – dijo y hundió el tridente aún más en la enorme espalda de Jason.

El multihomicida venido del futuro se desentendió de Víctor soltándolo y volviéndose hacia su enemigo. Ambos reanudaron entonces otro feroz intercambio de golpes.

El barón Frankenstein apenas tuvo tiempo de reponerse. El suficiente para ver cómo con sus antorchas encendidas, los aldeanos le prendían fuego al molino, con los monstruos y él adentro.

-¿Qué están haciendo? ¡No! – gritó, pero fue demasiado tarde. Súbitamente, la madera y la paja seca prendieron y una cortina de fuego se alzó.

El molino entero ardió en llamas. Víctor intentó refugiarse, pero el humo comenzó a asfixiarlo. Ahogándose entre toses, cayó inconsciente en un rincón. Antes de sumergirse en la oscuridad pudo divisar cómo una enorme silueta surgía del humo y se le acercaba. _¿Sería su monstruo, que venía ahora por él? ¿O la otra extraña criatura? _

Con Víctor desmayado, la figura que se le acercó lo tomó en brazos y sin vacilaciones, lo cargó como a un bebé, protegiéndolo del calor abrasador del fuego. Era su criatura, quien pese a lo maltrecho de su aspecto no iba a permitir que el hombre al que reconoció que le había dado la vida muriera allí. Con él sobre sus brazos, el monstruo buscó una salida. Para su desgracia, un Jason Voorhees envuelto en llamas fue tras él y le cortó la huida, plantándosele enfrente.

-_¡Déjame pasar!_ – articulo la criatura. Jason no se movió. Como una tea ardiente se lanzó contra él y lo empujó.

Con un grito desesperado, el monstruo y su creador, más el asesino no-muerto del futuro cayeron directamente sobre las llamas, las cuales se tragaron todo el molino entero, poniéndole punto final de manera abrupta a este terrible drama.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo <strong>

El molino ardió hasta el anochecer. Los aldeanos lo rodearon, atentos a cualquier movimiento que se produjera, pero fue en vano: _nada emergió de él_. Cuando se convencieron de que los dos monstruos y su creador estaban muertos, se marcharon.

Cuando el fuego se extinguió, horas más tarde –y el molino terminó de derrumbarse– cinco figuras furtivas se acercaron al área del extinto siniestro. Una de ellas era el Dr. Septimus Pretorius.

-Pero miren nada más, que desastre – comentó, mirando los restos del molino – Que barbaridad. Habrase visto. ¡Que poco respeto por la propiedad ajena! – el anciano meneó la cabeza – Que gente imbécil… En fin – suspiró ruidosamente y al momento su típica sonrisa ladina relampagueó en su rostro – Muy bien, caballeros. Los despojos de algunos son las ganancias de otros – se volvió hacia sus compañeros – Manos a la obra. El fuego no puede haber destruido todo. Quizás Víctor Frankenstein haya muerto hoy, pero su criatura sin duda todavía debe yacer ahí abajo, entre los escombros. Vuestro trabajo consistirá en desenterrarlo. Oh, no tengan miedo. El monstruo sin duda habrá quedado dañado como para representar una amenaza. En todo caso, esperemos que no tanto como para no poder disponer de él como deseo. ¡Manos a la obra, señores! ¡A trabajar!

* * *

><p>Y finalmente un gran cuerpo fue rescatado de entre los escombros. No sin ciertas dificultades, los hombres de Pretorius pudieron sacarlo y colocarlo sobre una carreta. El fuego lo había dejado totalmente ennegrecido, pero estaba intacto.<p>

Lo llevaron hacia el abandonado castillo Frankenstein. Allí, Pretorius y sus asistentes compusieron el lugar, restaurando el laboratorio. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, el científico dispuso todo para la reanimación de la criatura, la cual esperaba poder controlar totalmente –a diferencia de Víctor, cuyo experimento había culminado con éxito sin tomar las debidas precauciones–.

Otra tormenta azotó la comarca la noche siguiente. Pretorius la utilizó para servirse de la electricidad requerida para resucitar al monstruo. Fue así que un rayo cayó y el enorme cuerpo acostado en la camilla volvió una vez más a la vida.

-¡Está vivo! _¡Está vivo!_ – exclamó Pretorius, extasiado.

_Abriendo los ojos tras la máscara de hockey ennegrecida, Jason Voorhees lo observó con frialdad…__6_

**¿FIN?**

* * *

><p><strong>1 Joseph "Joe" Bodenland es un personaje creado por el escritor de CF Brian Aldiss, protagonista de su novela <em>"Frankenstein Desencadenado"<em>. Vaya de mi parte este guiño & homenaje para él.**

**2 El lector avezado se habrá dado cuenta que la inclusión de este personaje que no sale en la novela original de Mary Shelley es por razones puramente narrativas y estéticas. Si bien en algunas versiones fílmicas, el Dr. Frankenstein cuenta con algún que otro ayudante y muchos de ellos son jorobados o contrahechos, este Igor es de lo más normalito… si exceptuamos su cara de pocos amigos y su enorme disposición a robar cadáveres de morgues o de cementerios.**

**3 Lamento desilusionar a muchos, pero el Monstruo de Frankenstein para esta versión no es el postulado por los Estudios Universal y que maravillosamente interpretara Boris Karloff. La criatura se asemeja más a la descrita en la cinta _"La Resurrección de Frankenstein"_. Sugiero buscar imágenes de ella por la red.**

**4 A los fans incondicionales de _"Viernes 13"_ y en especial de Jason, les pido mil disculpas de antemano, pero como comprenderán, nuestro enmascarado psicópata no podía traer consigo en su viaje temporal su clásico machete por razones obvias (capturado por las autoridades del siglo XXI, estas le despojaron de su arma favorita). Es por eso que me he visto en la necesidad imperiosa de hallar otro objeto que Jason pudiera utilizar tan bien como el susodicho machete. Espero que la implementación de un hacha no desentone tanto con el personaje.**

**5 El Dr. Pretorius es un personaje que salió en la película de la Universal sobre Frankenstein de 1935, titulada _"La Novia de Frankenstein"_. Fue interpretado por el actor británico Ernest Thesiger.**

**6 El cinéfilo empedernido puede hallar una escena similar en la película _"Viernes 13 Parte VI: Jason Vive"_, en un claro homenaje al Frankenstein clásico, cuando un rayo le cae encima al cadáver del psicópata y este vuelve a la vida. ¿Recuerdan ese momento? Una de las tomas más impactantes de esa escena es, justamente, cuando Jason abre los ojos en el momento de la reanimación, todo pútrido como estaba hasta el momento. Unos ojos fríos o iracundos, depende de cómo quieran interpretarlo. Salvando las diferencias, la escena descrita aquí es igual a esa.**


End file.
